1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to detonation devices. In particular it pertains to electronic detonators and in even greater specificity to electronic delay detonators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present delay detonator systems are composed of two types, pyrotechnic and electrical, as shown in FIG. 1-A and FIG. 1-B.
The pyrotechnic delay detonators have the following limitations:
1. Present pyrotechnic delays have an error factor of about 10%, which can increase to almost 20% when exposed to temperature, shock, and vibration.
2. The time delays of pyrotechnic systems cannot be changed without redesigning the device.
3. One hundred percent acceptance testing cannot be done on pyrotechnic delays because they are destroyed when used.
The present electrical delay systems although satisfactory in some applications have limitations. For example, the electrical delay output tends to be unreliable, because the detonator is initiated through the arming switch, and the reliability of the arming switch is poor after target impact. The electrical delay systems are made up of discrete parts, which are usually part of the safety and arming device, thus making it difficult to interchange the electrical delays of different weapons. A further problem with prior art constructions is that such electrical delays were more expensive than the more reliable pyrotechnic delay detonator systems.